


Les deux rives d'un même pont

by Kate_Harlock



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Harlock/pseuds/Kate_Harlock
Summary: Sur les deux films et la relation qui unit les deux sœurs.





	Les deux rives d'un même pont

_"As-tu des pouvoirs magiques pour arrêter l'hiver… ou pour m'arrêter, moi?"_

  
Elle était née avec des cheveux d'un blond si rare. Les premières années, personne n'avait compris pourquoi, même si elle était aujourd'hui persuadée que cela avait un lien avec ses pouvoirs.

  
Et Anna? se demanda-t-elle après avoir appris la vérité sur leurs origines. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour que seule la fille ainée de leurs parents soit douée de magie… Elle chercha, chercha, et comprit finalement. Ce n'était pas uniquement parce qu'elles étaient sœurs que seule Anna aurait pu la sauver. C'était parce qu'elle était née ainsi, à son opposé, avec le don de contenir ou de calmer les pouvoirs d'Elsa. Si l'ainée amenait le froid et les problèmes, la cadette, elle, ramenait la chaleur et trouvait des solutions.

  
Ce fut pour cette raison qu'elle décida de partir, laissant Arendelle et son trône à sa sœur. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, mais elle ne prit pas sa décision avec tristesse. Elle était mieux ici, à veiller sur les esprits et les humains habitant cette forêt, et Anna saurait gérer le royaume mieux qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais fait. Et puis elles ne seraient jamais séparés bien longtemps. Elles resteraient sœurs éternellement.

  


**Author's Note:**

> La phrase au début est adressée à Anna par Elsa dans le premier film, dans la version québécoise (je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit le cas dans la version française). Si, dans le premier, tout semble indiquer que c'est leur amour l'une pour l'autre qui a permis à Elsa de contrôler ses pouvoirs, la fin du deuxième film pourrait confirmer le fait qu'Anna ait elle aussi des pouvoirs. Le titre provient d'une autre citation d'Elsa que je n'ai pas mise par peur de me tromper.


End file.
